


Steady Hands

by punkskully



Series: No Moral Compass Pointing Due North. [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, emotional relationships between characters, just emo seth gecko, no sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP</p><p>Seth took a messy gulp of whiskey that ended up getting more on himself than in his mouth. He was trying to focus on anything else except the needle dragging in and out of his skin. He appreciated Kate's steady hand. She had gotten substantially better in the months they've been away from the Titty Twister. The thought of her made Seth look up into the bathroom mirror. She was doused in yellow motel room light with furrowed brows focused in concentration. Her delicate hands working quickly to put Seth back together. He dragged another sloppy drink letting his mind wonder on Kate. He shouldn't find her so beautiful right now. There was nothing beautiful about all the blood that covered her, some of it hers, some of it was the monsters they killed tonight, but a lot of it was his. When he had been stabbed Kate was right there to finish the fucker off and drag his sorry ass out of warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, I may end up adding to this? Who knows! Just doing some free writing. I'm not sure if this is going to be a second chapter to "Is That It, Old Man?" or if this is on it's own. But I'm feeling a little emotional right now so sorry if there isn't any sexy time, just some really deep Seth/Kate connection moments!

Seth took a messy gulp of whiskey that ended up getting more on himself than in his mouth. He was trying to focus on anything else except the needle dragging in and out of his skin. He appreciated Kate's steady hand. She had gotten substantially better in the months they've been away from the Titty Twister. The thought of her made Seth look up into the bathroom mirror. She was doused in yellow motel room light with furrowed brows focused in concentration. Her delicate hands working quickly to put Seth back together. He dragged another sloppy drink letting his mind wonder on Kate. He shouldn't find her so beautiful right now. There was nothing beautiful about all the blood that covered her, some of it hers, some of it was the monsters they killed tonight, but a lot of it was his. When he had been stabbed Kate was right there to finish the fucker off and drag his sorry ass out of warehouse.

"Get the fuck up, now!" Kate grabbed his arm and dragged him up. Seth had no strength left and was on the last bit of fight he had in him.  
"You don't get to do this to me, Seth Gecko." Kate dragged his sorry ass up. Using everything in her to get him off the ground.  
"You don't get to die without me" How did this girl who couldn't have weighed more than two stones in her pocket soaking wet pick his ass up?

But she did it.

And she got them out of that fucking warehouse and threw him into the passenger seat. Kate peeled out of the parking lot while Seth was bleeding all over the passenger seat moving in and out of consciousness. 

Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. But this was a memory. He saw Kate standing on the beaches of the pacific ocean with the sun setting in front of her and looking back at Seth with a smile so big it even made his stupid ass grin. This was the first time he wanted to tell Kate he loved her. But instead of saying it he kept it to himself, he regrets that so much now. He regrets the five other times he meant to tell her.

When he would come back to reality Kate was screaming profanities that made Seth blow out a short laugh. He focused on Kate, even though he knows he wants to close his eyes and go back to the Pacific with her. Watching her splash around in the water and beg him to get in with her. Seth refused, made up some excuse he can't remember now. He regrets not getting in the water with her now.

How did he deserve this girl. She had this fight in her that wouldn't stop. It was annoying as fuck at times, but he admires her passion now. Because he didn't want to die. Alone. Not in this car or in that warehouse.  
 _Especially_ with the last image he would see is her running away. Leaving him.  
She could have left him.  
But she didn't leave him.  
And with that thought Seth found his fight again.  
He wasn't going to leave Kate alone. 

The memory of just the last few hours are flooded and rushed and he remembers parts, he remembers her praying to God. Whatever God was listening she didn't give a fuck to spare Seth. To not take him too. To let her have this one thing. That heaven already had her Mama and Papa and that she was afraid Seth wouldn't go to Heaven.

Seth wouldn't mention that prayer to her now, he knows those things were said in desperation after she thought he was a goner. Dead in the front seat of their stolen car in the middle of a hotel parking lot. How Kate managed to get Seth inside their room will always be a mystery but this girl was tough. She was a rock. She was solid.

Seth was a little drunk and a little high from the blood loss when he rubbed his face and said Kate's name.  
"Kate" his said, sounding weaker than he had intended. She didn't look up. She couldn't look at him right now not until she was finished. If she looked at his face right now she would lose it. She had to compartmentalize and right now she was in warrior mode. Until they were out of the forest she wasn't going to let her emotions run free. 

Seth waited for a moment and noticed she was ignoring him, but he was a stubborn ass and said her name again. This time more confidence ringing in the way he said "Princess"  
The sound of that made Kate's bottom lip shake, she was faltering. She closed her eyes to try to remain composed and keep those tears from running down her face. She sewed faster, fingers starting to shake. But not breaking the focus she had. He saw her eyes starting to glisten, he could feel her crumbling. All he wanted was for her to look at him so he could tell her it was alright and that he wasn't going to leave her and God forbid maybe he even fucking loved her. 

"Katie-Cakes" Tears fell from kate's eyes but she wouldn't stop.  
She would not stop.  
She would not stop until she put Seth back together.  
Seth finally moved which startled Kate so much she dropped the needle and stood there empty.  
Seth was fast and soft when he grabbed her wrists and said one more time with complete certainty and force.  
"Baby girl, look at me" she diverted his gaze, looking everywhere but his face. He moved around combating her dodges with perfect mirrored images. He was her mirror. He finally found her eyes, they were so distant. He moved his hands from her wrist and placed them on both sides of her face. His hands were rough but she felt comfort in feeling those familiar callused hands.  
"Look at me baby girl, come back to me. I'm right here" he whispered. Weak, vulnerable, distraught.

"You were gonna leave me" She finally spoke, looking him right in the eyes. Her big eyes, round and sad. Full of tears that could fill up an ocean. She stood in front of him covered in gore and dirt.  
She was small, and delicate and fragile and for as strong and brave as this girl was.  
She was still a girl.  
She was a child.  
She had seen so much death.  
She had lost everything and there he was being a selfish fuck and wanted the easy way out. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry" he closed his eyes and kept whispering it to her. "I'm so fucking sorry, baby" He could hear her breathing steady. "I will never, ever leave you. Kate. Look at me right now. I promise you. I promise you what happened tonight, will never happen again. I will never leave you. Not until my last breath." He needed her to believe it. They stayed like that. forehead to forehead, steady breaths until the panic in their hearts stopped and steadied. 

Seth thought for a moment that maybe their hearts were beating as one. 

When Kate finally spoke it came out in a mouthed movement. No words, just something soft and half whispered. Something that was said and only meant to be heard by Seth. It was their pact, their promise. It was a blood pact between them. "I believe you" 

She felt Seth's body relax and he broke away from her. She could have sworn for a moment she saw a tear fall down his face, but she would never mention it to him. 

He kept nodding but not looking at her. When he finally did his eyes were a little red. But there was that Gecko smile plastered on his face. Which hit Kate down deep. It made her feel weightless and for the first time in what felt like forever she felt her mouth curve. 

"It's you and me, kid."  
"Just you and me,old man."

Kate reached down and picked up the needle and pushed Seth back around so she could finish stitching him up. It looked like she was almost done putting him back together.


End file.
